


WAS IT HARDER TO DIE, OR HARDER TO SURVIVE?

by Phuong_Sophie



Series: Beyond the Death [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Twice Harry is the one who lives, once Harry is the one who not. Then God knows the dead really can love the living.





	WAS IT HARDER TO DIE, OR HARDER TO SURVIVE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hilly_Nguyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/gifts), [Cảm ơn thím đã cho tui những bức ảnh tuyệt vời !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C%E1%BA%A3m+%C6%A1n+th%C3%ADm+%C4%91%C3%A3+cho+tui+nh%E1%BB%AFng+b%E1%BB%A9c+%E1%BA%A3nh+tuy%E1%BB%87t+v%E1%BB%9Di+%21).



Harry Hart từng đứng giữa hai lựa chọn: gia nhập quân đội hay theo đuổi niềm say mê bươm bướm của mình.

 

Ngài yêu những cánh bướm xinh đẹp. Ngài yêu khoảnh khắc đôi cánh đầy màu sắc run rẩy bung ra từ kén ngài, mỏng manh nhưng lộng lẫy hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. Ngài yêu cuộc đời ngắn ngủi mà đẹp đẽ, tự do phiêu du giữa những cánh đồng cỏ xanh mướt mát điểm xuyết hoa vàng của chúng. Ngài yêu sự bình yên đến thản hồn của những cánh bướm dập dờn bên dòng suối, gợi cho ngài nhớ đến tuổi thơ hồn nhiên bên trong dinh thự cổ kính của dòng họ Hart. Ngài vẫn còn mường tượng về những buổi chiều mùa hạ, dưới bóng cây cổ thụ trong vườn, cha ngài trong chiếc áo sơ mi trắng và chiếc quần âu màu xanh navy, mẹ ngài trong chiếc váy vintage màu vàng chanh, hai người thầm thì với nhau điều gì đó, trong khi dõi theo cậu bé Harry tung tăng đuổi theo những cánh bướm bay lượn, thỉnh thoảng lại reo lên một hai cái tên khoa học mà chỉ cậu mới biết đó là gì, trong tiếng cười giòn tan khúc khích. Và khi hoàng hôn buông xuống, Harry đã thấm mệt, mẹ cậu sẽ rút ra một chiếc khăn tay, khẽ lau đi những giọt mồ hôi trên trán cậu, còn cha cậu sẽ bẻ đôi chiếc bánh mì nướng trong chiếc giỏ mây mang theo, miệng than vãn về việc Harry không nên ăn bánh mì nướng quá giòn như thế nữa. Mẹ cậu sẽ hôn lên trán cậu, luồn tay vào những búp tóc xoăn tít của cậu mà thì thầm “ _My dear boy”_ và “ _Cha mẹ yêu con chết mất, Trái tim bé nhỏ của mẹ_ ”.

“ _Sao lại là yêu chết mất hở mẹ? Chết rồi thì làm sao còn yêu được nữa ạ”_ , cậu bé Harry bĩu môi, không hiểu được _yêu chết mất_ tức là thế nào.  

Harry nghe tiếng cười trầm của cha cậu: “ _Cậu bé của cha, rồi đến khi lớn lên con sẽ hiểu, không gì ngăn cách được những người yêu nhau cả. Cái chết không phải là ranh giới cuối cùng. Con yêu ông bà đúng không, vậy nên ông bà cũng luôn mãi yêu con, và ông bà sẽ luôn sống mãi, ở đây này con ạ.”_ , một bàn tay ấm áp khẽ đặt lên ngực trái của cậu.

Harry gật gù, dù cậu bé không thực sự hiểu lắm lời cha nói.

Harry cứ nghĩ rằng cuộc đời ngài sẽ mãi trôi qua trong bình yên như vậy.

Cho đến một ngày, cha mẹ ngài qua đời. Trong một vụ ám sát mà chẳng ai biết tại sao.

Một vụ tai nạn xe mà cha mẹ ngài đã dùng hết sức bình sinh để đẩy đứa con trai duy nhất ra khỏi ô cửa kính, chỉ kịp thì thầm “ _Cha mẹ luôn yêu con”_ trước khi cả chiếc xe lao xuống bờ sông Thames và chìm xuống đáy.

Ngày đưa tang ông bà Hart cũng là một buổi chiều mùa hạ. Nắng vẫn vàng ươm dịu dàng. Những cánh bướm vẫn dập dờn. Nhưng thay vì đậu trên tấm thảm caro thơm mùi hoa oải hương, chúng đậu trên hai tấm bia đá màu đen lạnh lẽo. Cậu bé Harry lặng người giữa những lời bàn tán của những người _bà con xa_ của cậu, rằng cậu đã may mắn thế nào khi sống sót và được kế thừa một khoản tài sản kếch sù như vậy. Rồi tất cả họ kéo đi, để lại mình cậu trong tòa dinh thự lạnh lẽo.

Đó là lần đầu tiên Harry tự hỏi, liệu cái chết đau đớn hơn, hay sống sót và nhìn những người mình yêu thương ra đi mới là tận cùng đau khổ.

Đã không còn ai trả lời cho cậu nữa rồi.

 _Cái chết không phải là ranh giới cuối cùng._ _Không gì ngăn cách được những người yêu nhau cả._ Nhưng Harry còn ai để yêu, và còn ai yêu cậu nữa đây?

Harry không vô trách nhiệm đến mức tự tìm đến cái chết. Tự sát dường như là một sự sỉ nhục ghê gớm tình yêu thương và đức hy sinh của cha mẹ cậu. Harry tự nhủ, cậu sẽ tiếp tục sống, cho đến khi thần chết tìm đến cậu, và cậu sẽ chẳng có gì hối tiếc khi đặt bàn tay mình vào bàn tay xương xẩu đó.

Từ đó, chàng trai Harry không bao giờ ngồi vào ghế lái ô tô. Và cậu vẫn giữ tình yêu với những cánh bướm. Chỉ có điều, chẳng còn tiếng cười giòn tan trong nắng hạ như mẩu bánh mì nướng quá lửa Harry hằng thích năm nào.  

 

Harry 18 tuổi, vào cái ngày cậu điền ba chữ Khoa côn trùng học vào tờ giấy đăng ký nguyện vọng vào trường đại học Oxford. Thi đỗ vào ngôi trường xịn nhất nước Anh dường như chẳng phải là điều gì khó khăn với Harry thiên tài. Cậu đẹp trai, thông minh, lịch duyệt. Cậu giàu có và hấp dẫn đến không ngờ. Cuộc sống đại học nhẽ ra phải là điều đáng để Harry chờ mong: không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, cậu sẽ được _cả trường_ săn đón, thầy cô sẽ yêu quý cậu bởi tài năng xuất chúng, lũ con trai sẽ thần tượng cậu vì gia thế khổng lổ, còn đám con gái sẽ đeo đuổi cậu chỉ vì cậu là Harry fucking Hart mà thôi. Nhưng Harry chẳng có nhiều cảm xúc với điều đó. Cậu ngồi tần ngần cả buổi sáng trong một quán cà phê dưới chân tháp đồng hồ Big Ben, với tờ giấy đăng ký nguyện vọng trong tay, ly trà nguội ngắt còn chiếc bánh mì bơ đã mềm oặt tự bao giờ. Mười hai giờ trưa, tiếng chuông đồng hồ đột nhiên đổ, Harry giật mình và nhận ra bên cạnh cậu có một chàng trai rõ-ràng-là-người-Scotland. Chàng trai trông trạc tuổi cậu, bận một chiếc áo len màu nâu mềm mại, đeo cặp kính cận trên sống mũi, che đi ánh mắt ranh mãnh. Harry để ý chàng trai cũng cầm một tờ giấy có in logo y như cậu. Chỉ có điều nguyện vọng là Khoa Công nghệ thông tin. Chàng trai nở một nụ cười tinh quái trong khi chìa tay ra làm quen với Harry. Nét cười của cậu càng tươi hơn khi cậu nói cho Harry biết cậu đã ngồi nhìn Harry khá lâu rồi.

Đó là lần đầu tiên Harry gặp mặt Merlin.

Và đó cũng là lúc cuộc đời Harry rẽ sang một trang khác.

 

Hai chàng trai có nhiều điểm tương đồng hơn họ nghĩ. Sau ngần ấy năm, Harry mới lại có cảm nhận về cuộc sống, bởi có một người hứng thú với cậu vì chính bản thân cậu, chứ không phải vì những thứ cậu _có_. Harry tương đối trầm lặng, Merlin thì lại liến thoắng luôn mồm. Nhưng họ đều duyên dáng, thông minh, và trên hết, đều đang chung một nỗi hoang mang rằng Oxford có thực sự là nơi dành cho họ.

Một ngày kia, Merlin đưa cho Harry một tờ giấy. Harry nhìn Merlin với ánh mắt what-on-earth khi đọc mấy chữ “Đơn xin nhập ngũ” in đậm to đùng trên đầu tờ giấy. Merlin thuyết phục Harry rằng kiến thức của cậu về bướm, cũng như kiến thức của Merlin về máy tính, đã quá thâm sâu đến mức chẳng cần vào Oxford làm gì. Thay vào đó, họ có thể gia nhập quân đội, và Harry bắt đầu nghe Merlin huyên thuyên về khả năng họ có thể được tuyển chọn vào một cơ quan tình báo nào đó, MI6 chẳng hạn, và ối giời ơi được làm việc IT cho tình báo thì còn cái gì sung sướng và kích thích hơn được nữa.

Harry chắc chắn là chẳng máu mê gì với mấy chuyện đánh đấm. Sâu thẳm bên trong, cậu vẫn là cậu bé yêu sự bình yên của những chiều mùa hạ ngày xưa. Nhưng ý tưởng của Merlin về việc gia nhập MI6 đột nhiên khơi lên trong lòng Harry một ngọn lửa đã bị dập tắt từ lâu lắm. _Cái chết bí ẩn của cha mẹ cậu_. Một tia hy vọng nhỏ nhoi về việc điều tra và báo thù nhen nhóm trong tâm trí cậu. Và hai chàng trai quyết định bỏ Oxford để khoác lên mình bộ quân phục.

Té ra cả Harry và Merlin đều không có duyên với MI6. Mà là Kingsman.

 

Thời gian luyện tập để trở thành Kingsman, Harry chìm trong sự quyết tâm (đến mức cậu chẳng hề nghía tới bất cứ một con bướm nào trong khu vườn tuyệt đẹp của tòa dinh thự), và cuộc sống của cậu trở nên có ý nghĩa hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu cười đùa với Merlin sau mỗi bài thi biến thái của Kingsman, cậu yêu Mr. Pickle hơn bất cứ bộ sưu tập bướm nào của cậu. Cậu hân hoan khi cậu và Merlin là hai người cuối cùng còn lại, và cùng nhau trở thành những tân mật vụ Kingsman. Cậu tự hào khi được tặng cái tên Galahad – cánh tay phải của vua Arthur (cậu không biết phải thấy vui mừng hay tội nghiệp cho Merlin vì có tên thật trùng với mật danh của những thầy phù thủy công nghệ của Kingsman). Cậu luôn hết mình vì nhiệm vụ, và đủ tinh ranh để dành riêng một chút thời gian, cùng với sự giúp đỡ hết mình của Merlin, để vén màn bí mật cái chết của cha mẹ mình. Báo thù là một việc khó khăn, nhưng Galahad chưa bao giờ bỏ cuộc.

Thời gian cứ trôi đi, Harry trở thành một điệp viên xứng danh với cái tên Galahad – hoàn hảo, đắc lực và chưa một lần thất bại. Chỉ mình Harry biết rằng, điều giữ cho ngài sống sót trong mỗi cuộc chiến, chỉ là suy nghĩ của bản thân ngài mà thôi. Ngài không thể chết, không thể, ít nhất là đến khi ngài tìm được ra kẻ đó.  

Và rồi thời khắc đó cũng đến. Giây phút Harry tự tay nã súng vào đầu tên trưởng giả khốn kiếp đứng sau cái chết của cha mẹ ngài dường như dài cả một đời. Ngài cứ nghĩ cái chết của hắn sẽ trả lại cho ngài một cuộc sống bình yên và có ý nghĩa như thời thơ bé. Nhưng không, khoảnh khắc hắn ngã xuống với lỗ đạn sâu hoắm giữa trán, tâm trí Harry dường như cũng bị đục một cái lỗ thăm thẳm hư vô. Ngài buông khẩu súng rơi bên xác của hắn, bước đi như người mộng du ra khỏi tòa lâu đài.

Đó là một buổi chiều mùa hạ, hoàng hôn đang buông xuống bên hồ nước trong xanh tựa gương trời, và những cánh bướm dập dờn trên mặt hồ phẳng lặng.

Ngài chợt nhận ra, cho dù kẻ kia đã chết, ngài là người sống sót, thì cũng có nghĩa lý gì đâu.

_Fucking survivor._

Harry nghĩ ngài sẽ quay trở lại với niềm yêu thích bươm bướm của mình.

 

Merlin là người duy nhất nhận ra sự thay đổi của Harry. Vẫn hoàn hảo trong từng nhiệm vụ, nhưng bớt đi sự cẩn trọng, mà phóng túng nhiều hơn. Merlin có cảm giác Harry đang quăng mình vào mưa bom bão đạn mà chẳng màng đến việc có thể trở về hay không. Ông thấy mừng là đôi lúc vẫn thấy Harry nở nụ cười hiếm hoi với Mr. Pickle khi chú chó nhào ra cửa chào đón ngài, liếm láp những vết bầm trên khuôn mặt điển trai của người đặc vụ. _Nhưng Mr. Pickle chẳng thể sống mãi được,_ Merlin đã thấy chứng viêm tụy của chú chó tái phát nhiều lần, và nó đã không còn đủ sức để chạy bộ ngang với tốc độ của Harry vào mỗi buổi sáng. Merlin tự hỏi, nếu một ngày kia Mr. Pickle chết đi, Harry của ông sẽ thế nào đây?

 

Rồi một ngày, Lee Unwin xuất hiện, như ánh nắng mùa xuân ấm áp chiếu vào cuộc sống bình lặng tựa trời thu của quý ngài Harry Hart. Lee sôi nổi, tốt bụng, trung thành, và là một chàng trai đáng mến. Harry gặp Lee trong một lần làm nhiệm vụ chung với thủy quân lục chiến. Và vì sau vụ trả thù nọ, Harry đâm ra ghét những kẻ quý tộc, ngài không ngần ngại lựa chọn Lee làm ứng viên cho vị trí Lancelot, mặc cho Chester King – Arthur và nhiều Kingsman khác cho ngài là chập cheng và khác người. Merlin những tưởng cuộc đời Harry Hart đã được cứu cánh. Nhưng hóa ra, Chúa nhân từ đã tàn nhẫn với Harry hơn tất cả những ai Merlin từng biết.

Lee chết. Lee đẩy Harry ra, thế mình vào chỗ quả lựu đạn.

Harry, một ông già, một kẻ không có gì để mất, lại _sống sót_. Lee, một chàng trai đầy triển vọng, một chàng trai còn vợ trẻ con thơ ngóng chờ, lại _hy sinh_.

Lee chết, vì Harry đã phóng túng. Vì Harry đã không còn cẩn trọng trong từng nhiệm vụ, từ sau cái chết của kẻ thù.

Là lỗi của ngài. Là ngài đã đưa Lee vào Kingsman. Là lỗi của ngài khi một người phụ nữ và một đứa trẻ phải trở thành _kẻ sống sót._

Ngài sẽ chết thay cho Lee, nếu ngài có thể. Nhưng ngài không thể.

Harry không biết mình đã làm gì để Chúa đối xử với ngài tàn nhẫn đến thế. Ngài tự đề cử mình là người đến báo tin dữ cho Michelle và Eggsy, cho dù ngài biết việc đó sẽ bóp chết con tim ngài. Ngài sẽ phải sống trong tội lỗi suốt phần đời còn lại mất thôi, cảm giác tội lỗi vì Lee thực tế là đã chết vì sự bất cẩn của ngài, và ngài – kẻ tội đồ - không cách nào có thể thú nhận sự thật đó. Tiếng khóc nức nở của Michelle và đôi mắt Eggsy ngây thơ chưa hiểu sự đời ám ảnh Harry mãi, và dựa trên thực tế là những người Harry quan tâm thường chẳng có kết cục vui vẻ, ngài quyết định mình nên tránh xa hai mẹ con họ, nếu không muốn chuyện gì không hay xảy đến cho những người thân thiết cuối cùng của Lee. Ngài sẽ chỉ dõi theo họ mà thôi, và giúp họ khi họ cần – _chỉ_ khi họ quay số trên chiếc huy hiệu đó.

Cuộc đời của Harry lại kéo dài trong những ngày buồn, và đến khi Mr. Pickle thua cuộc trong cuộc chiến với căn bệnh viêm tụy, Merlin để mặc Harry _nhồi bông_ chú chó của mình (dù chuyện đó đúng là một trong những chuyện điên rồ nhất Harry từng làm trong đời, hay bất cứ ai _có thể_ làm trong đời). Không biết vì lý do gì, Merlin thấy Galahad cẩn trọng ngày xưa đã quay trở lại. Nhưng Merlin chẳng hề lấy đó làm mừng. Ông tự hỏi đến bao giờ Chúa mới thôi hành hạ người bạn của ông bằng những trò đùa tréo ngoe như thế nữa.

 

Harry chôn những ký ức về Lee Unwin vào sâu trong lòng. Ngài không một lần dám cho phép mình nghĩ đến người lính năm nào, cho đến ngày Lancelot hy sinh. Đã 17 năm trôi qua, kể từ khi Harry tiếc thương một ai đó. Ngài không thể không nghĩ, nếu Lee còn sống, thì liệu hôm nay cậu có hy sinh như Lancelot. Ngài nhớ đến tập hồ sơ về Eggsy, người kế thừa trí thông ming, thể lực bẩm sinh cũng như năng khiếu chiến đấu tuyệt vời của cha mình, nhưng đang sống một cuộc đời be bét. Chúa biết Harry khao khát được giúp đỡ thằng bé đến mức nào, _nhưng không, không được liên lạc, cho đến khi thằng bé tự mình gọi điện._ Thời gian đã khiến ngài đủ trải đời để hiểu rằng, suy nghĩ tránh xa mẹ con Michelle năm nào không thực sự là một quyết định khôn ngoan. Đại bàng bảo vệ con bằng cách dạy nó sải cánh trong bão gió, chứ không phải giữ nó mãi trong tổ. Và Harry đã không còn là người đàn ông liều lĩnh của 17 năm trước. Cái chết của Lee và năm tháng đã khiến ngài trở nên trầm tĩnh và kiên định hơn bao giờ hết. Ngài tự tin rằng ngài đã đủ hoàn hảo để đưa Eggsy trở thành một Kingsman.

Lần này, ngài sẽ không bỏ lỡ thứ gì nữa.

Merlin nhận ra, lần đầu tiên kể từ cái chết của Mr. Pickle, Galahad lại có một điều gì đó đáng để ngài cố sống sót trở về nhà.

 

Harry nhận nhiệm vụ tra khảo giáo sư Arnold, không hề ngờ rằng mình sẽ rơi vào tình huống cận kề cái chết đến thế. Đầu ngài choáng váng vì chất nổ văng ra từ _đầu_ giáo sư Arnold, và ngài gần như đã không còn điều khiển được cơ thể mình khi hai tên lính đánh thuê xông vào giảng đường với cây súng trên tay. Nhưng nỗi lo sợ Eggsy không biết sẽ ra sao nếu thiếu ngài mạnh hơn hết thảy, và Harry, không ngờ là mình còn chừng ấy sức lực, lôi ra một quả lựu đạn tay và tông mình vào ô cửa kính, trước khi lịm đi trong chiếc taxi của Kingsman chỉ vừa phóng qua để kịp đón ngài trong tích tắc.

Ba tháng sau, Harry tỉnh dậy, không ngăn nổi niềm vui _sống sót._ Đã bao lâu rồi Harry chưa trải qua sự hưng phấn tưởng chừng rất đỗi bình thường ấy? Hình như là từ khi ngài kết liễu cuộc đời kẻ tử thù của mình. Harry nghe Merlin nửa đùa nửa thật “ _thằng nhóc ở đây suốt đấy, như vợ chăm chồng không bằng”._ Quỷ tha ma bắt Merlin, ông bạn trọc của Harry chưa bao giờ là một người nương tay bóc phốt ngài, và Harry không thể ngăn mình đảo mắt khi Merlin huỵch toẹt “ _Đừng nói với tôi điều cuối cùng anh nghĩ đến trước khi ngất đi không phải là Eggsy nhá”_. Merlin không hiểu được, Harry sẽ thấy tội lỗi vô cùng nếu cột cuộc đời Eggsy vào chung với ngài, Lee không thể chết vì một ông già sẽ hủy hoại cuộc đời cậu con trai duy nhất của mình được.

Harry và Eggsy cứ duy trì trạng thái như vậy, cho đến bài kiểm tra lòng trung thành. Một phần lớn trong lòng Harry tin tưởng Eggsy sẽ giống Lee và vượt qua bài kiểm tra này một cách dễ dàng, một phần nhỏ trong lòng ngài lại tự phản bác, rằng chẳng ai lại đi _chết_ vì người khác khi bị đe dọa và có thời gian dài để quyết định như thế cả. Và Harry tự nhủ mình sẽ thông cảm nếu Eggsy trượt bài kiểm tra lần này. Dù chàng trai có nói rằng mình chẳng còn gì để mất, thì thực tế là Eggsy vẫn còn có mẹ và em gái cơ mà. Merlin, dường như đọc được sự rối rắm trong lòng Harry, vỗ vai ông bạn già và an ủi: “ _Đừng lo, thằng nhóc sẽ vượt qua dễ dàng thôi, Eggsy yêu anh, và sẵn sàng chết vì anh, tôi xin lỗi Harry, nhưng cũng như cha mẹ anh đã không ngần ngại hy sinh vì anh vậy. Nên vì Chúa, sau trận này, anh hãy thôi hành hạ thằng nhóc và cả bản thân anh nữa đi, Chúa biết Eggsy đã tủi thân thế nào mỗi lần nhìn bản mặt lạnh hơn tiền của anh đấy. Thằng nhóc cứ nghĩ anh thấy nó phiền.”_

Trong một tích tắc, Harry đã muốn nổi đóa lên và thét vào mặt Merlin, rằng ngài sẽ không bao giờ để Eggsy _chết_ vì ngài. Nhưng rồi Harry cũng đủ tỉnh táo để hiểu ra ý của ông bạn trọc, và sâu trong lòng, ngài có chút mong chờ bài kiểm tra này.      

Và mọi sự xảy ra đúng như lời Merlin dự đoán. Lúc Eggsy nằm giữa đường ray tàu hỏa hét lên hai chữ “Fuck ya”, quý ngài Harry Hart chợt nhận ra, ngài muốn quả Trứng ung nọ không còn chỉ là một ân tình phải trả. Chàng trai sẵn lòng chết thay vì khai ra tên ngài, và Harry sẽ là đồ ngốc nếu còn tiếp tục trốn tránh tình cảm của cậu.

Hai mươi tư giờ chỉ có họ trong căn nhà của Harry là hai mươi tư giờ hạnh phúc nhất của ngài kể từ khi cha mẹ ngài rời xa. Họ âu yếm nhau, trao nhau những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng rồi cuồng nhiệt. Họ mơn trớn da thịt nhau, và khoảnh khắc Harry tiến vào Eggsy, chàng trai run rẩy dưới những nụ hôn như mưa mà Harry rải lên cổ cậu, xen lẫn những lời thì thầm “ _My dear boy_ ” ngọt ngào, Harry cảm thấy ngài đã được hồi sinh. Cuộc mây mưa qua đi, Harry nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh lục của con người đẹp đẽ, quý giá và tuyệt vời nhất từng đến với ngài sau chừng ấy năm đớn đau và cô độc.

“ _Ta sẽ yêu em kể cả khi cái chết chia lìa đôi ta”_ , Harry hôn lên đôi mắt ấy và cất lời thề nguyện. Hơn nửa cuộc đời, Harry mới hiểu được lời cha ngài thủ thỉ với ngài thời tấm bé.

Eggsy vòng tay ôm lấy eo ngài, vùi khuôn mặt đỏ ửng vì dư âm của cuộc yêu, và vì lời tâm tình Harry vừa bày tỏ, vào cổ ngài. Chàng trai dụi mái tóc ngắn vào vành tai Harry, hít một hơi mùi nước hoa nhàn nhạt hòa cùng mùi cơ thể người yêu, trước khi ngẩng mặt lên và đáp lại với một cái nháy mắt tinh nghịch: “ _Ông biết không, ông lãng mạn đến mức làm em sẵn lòng chết vì ông đấy.”_

Harry biết Eggsy đang nói đùa, nhưng ngài không thể ngăn mình trả lời một cách nghiêm túc: “ _Không, cậu bé đáng yêu của ta, cậu bé tuyệt vời của ta, ta sẽ không cho phép điều đó xảy ra, ta sẽ là người chết vì em, cho dù chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa.”_

Eggsy có vẻ bất ngờ vì Harry nghiêm túc đến thế, cậu khẽ giãy lên trong lòng Harry và bĩu môi: “ _Ông toàn nói chuyện không đâu à. Ông yêu em sao lại chết vì em làm gì? Yêu em thì phải sống vì em này. Chết rồi thì đâu còn yêu được nữa. Mà sao ông ích kỷ thế, người sống mới khổ chứ chết còn biết gì nữa đâu. Em không chịu cho ông ích kỷ thế đâu nhé.”_ Eggsy cố biến câu chuyện thành một lời bông đùa.

 _Chết rồi thì đâu còn yêu được nữa._ Harry chợt như thoáng nhớ về ký ức thuở ấu thơ, khi ngài cũng hỏi mẹ ngài điều tương tự. Ngài bất giác siết chặt vòng tay ôm Eggsy, hôn lên mái tóc của cậu, và đáp lại: “ _Nếu có một ngày ta chết vì em, em hãy nhớ rằng ta luôn yêu em, vượt qua cả cái chết. Và ta sẽ là người đầu tiên cho em biết người chết yêu như thế nào, em hiểu chứ Eggsy? Và hãy hứa với ta, dù đau khổ, em hãy vẫn sống tiếp nhé, vì ta sẽ sống cùng em, ở đây này.”_ Harry đặt tay mình lên ngực trái của chàng trai, cảm nhận trái tim Eggsy đang đập nhanh dần trong lồng ngực.

Eggsy sững người. Cậu đơ ra một lúc trước khi kịp tiêu hóa những lời Harry vừa nói. Rồi cậu ngúng nguẩy quay lưng lại với Harry, mặc người đàn ông vòng đôi chân dài giữ cho cậu càng áp sát vào ngài. Eggsy lẩm bẩm cái gì đó mà Harry nghe mãi mới ra là “ _Đồ thần kinh_ ”, và “ _Chắc ông điên rồi_ ” và “ _Em không thèm nói chuyện với ông nữa”_. Harry chợt nghĩ ngài có hơi thần kinh khi nói ra mấy lời u ám đó, chỉ vài tiếng sau khi bọn họ thổ lộ tình cảm, và mấy mươi phút sau khi Eggsy không ngăn nổi mình thét lên khi cậu đạt đến cao trào cùng với Harry đang ở trong cậu. Nghĩ đến tiếng rên rỉ của chàng trai làm chỗ nào đó trên người Harry lại ngóc đầu tỉnh dậy, và Harry cảm thấy thật tuyệt khi giờ Eggsy đang quay lưng lại với ngài, với cặp mông quyến rũ đang cọ sát vào thứ đang ngày càng cương cứng dưới hông ngài. Harry thì thầm “ _Ta xin lỗi, ta chỉ muốn nói rằng ta sẽ luôn yêu em”_ trước khi đè Eggsy xuống nệm và vứt hết những thứ họ vừa nói chuyện ra sau đầu.

 

Và từ đó, họ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau mãi mãi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nếu đây là một câu chuyện bình thường, thì mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc ở đó. Ở cái happy ending đó đấy.

Nhưng thôi quên đi. Đây có phải là một câu chuyện bình thường đâu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trong mấy câu chuyện bình thường, Chúa luôn nhân từ hơn bất cứ ai. Còn ở trong này, Chúa lại một lần nữa chứng minh rằng, Người có thể nhân từ thì cũng có thể tàn nhẫn hơn hết thảy.

Harry nhìn họng súng đen ngòm chĩa vào đầu mình, ý muốn sống sót trở về trào dâng trong huyết quản của ngài, sục sôi hơn bao giờ hết. Cái ý nghĩ ngài sẽ chết chẳng thể nào đáng sợ bằng việc ngài biết rằng Eggsy sẽ phải chứng kiến cảnh đó. Nỗi lo sợ dường như đang bóp chặt trái tim ngài, khiến ngài đau đớn hơn bất cứ vết thương nào trên cơ thể đang bầm dập. Harry chắc chắn rằng Valentine sẽ chẳng thể tha cho ngài, và dù ngài dồn hết ý muốn sống sót của mấy chục năm qua vào cùng một khoảnh khắc này đi nữa, ngài cũng chẳng thể nào trở về. _Ta sẽ chết vì em, Eggsy, em hãy hứa sẽ bình an nhé. Hãy nhớ là ta sẽ mãi yêu em, cho dù ta chỉ còn là một linh hồn vương vất trên cõi đời này. Xin lỗi em vì ta đã bắt em phải làm người sống sót._

Tiếng súng vang lên.

Ở bên kia đại dương, đôi mắt xanh đã nhòa lệ.


End file.
